The present invention relates to as device and method for photoactivation.
With the prospect of inadvertently releasing nucleic acid sequences into nature that are either a) modified but present in their normal host species, or b) normal but present in a foreign host species, there is some concern that nucleic acid techniques pose a risk to human health. Regulatory approaches to this risk have focused on physical containment of organisms that contain modified nucleic acid sequences. Such approaches are bolstered by studies that assess the impact of different laboratory protocols and various types of error and equipment failures on,the incidence and extent of uncontained organisms. E. Fisher and D. R. Lincoln, Recomb. DNA Tech. Bull. 7:1 (1984).
With this effort directed at nucleic acids in organisms, little attention has been paid to the problem of naked nucleic acid, i.e. nucleic acid that is free from a host organism. Depending on the particular circumstances, naked nucleic acid can be an infectious or transforming agent. R. W. Old and S. B. Primrose, Principles of Gene Manipulation, pp. 167-168 (Univ. of Cal. Press, 2d Edition 1981). Furthermore, naked nucleic acid can interfere with other laboratory reactions because of carryover.
Carryover is broadly defined here as the accidental introduction of nucleic acid into a reaction mixture. Of course, the types of accidental introductions are numerous. Nucleic acids can be introduced during a spill or because of poor laboratory technique (e.g. using the same reaction vessel or the same pipette twice). Of more concern, however, is the introduction of nucleic acids that occurs even during normal laboratory procedures, including inadvertent transfer from contaminated gloves. As with modified organisms, one of the most troubling source of this type of accident is aerosolization.
Aerosols are suspensions of fine liquid or solid particles, as in a mist. Aerosols can occur by disturbing a solution (e.g. aerosols are created during a spill), but they can also occur simply by disturbing the small amount of material on a container surface (e.g. the residue on the inner surface of a cap of a plastic tube is frequently aerosolized at the moment the tube is opened). Because of the latter, any container having highly point, the recombinant viruses or plasmids carrying the target sequence may be identified. T. Maniatis et al., Molecular Cloning, pp. 23-24 (Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory 1982). Identification of the recombinant viruses or plasmids carrying the target sequence is often carried out by nucleic acid hybridization using plasmid-derived probes.
Bacterial viruses (bacteriophage) can infect a host bacterium, replicate, mature, and cause lysis of the bacterial cell. Bacteriophage DNA can, in this manner, be replicated many fold, creating a large quantity of nucleic acid.
Plasmids are extrachromosomal elements found naturally in a variety of bacteria. Like bacteriophages, they are double-stranded and can incorporate foreign DNA for replication in bacteria. In this manner, large amounts of probes can be made.
The use of plasmid-derived probes for the screening of phage libraries in hybridization reactions avoids the problem of hybridization of vector DNA (e.g. phage-phage, plasmid-plasmid). In the construction of a viral library, it is therefore essential that no plasmid DNA carryover into the phage-genomic DNA mixture. If, for example, 10 picograms of clonable plasmid DNA were to carryover into a viral-genomic mixture containing 1 microgram of genomic DNA (0.001% carryover by weight), every 11 clones assessed to contain the target sequence would, on average, represent 10 false positives (i.e. plasmid-plasmid hybridization) and only 1 true positive (probe-target hybridization), assuming a frequency of 1 target insert in 1xc3x97106 inserts. 2. Recombinant ROSA Probes. P. M. Lizardi et al., Biotechnolog2 6:1197 (1988), describe recombinant-RNA molecules that function both as hybridization probes and as templates for exponential amplification by QB replicase. Each recombinant consists of a specific sequence (i.e. an xe2x80x9cinternal probexe2x80x9d) within the sequence of MDV-1 RNA. MDV-1 RNA is a natural template for the replicase. D. L. Kacian et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci USA 69:3038 (1972). The recombinant can hybridize to target sequence that is complementary to the internal probe and that is present in a mixture of nucleic acid. Various isolation techniques (e.g. washing) can then be employed to separate the hybridized recombinant/target complex from a) unbound recombinant and b) nucleic acids that are non-complementary to the internal probe. B. C. F. Chu et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 14:5591 (1986). See also Biotechnology 7:609 (1989). Following isolation of the complex, QB replicase is added. In minutes a one-billion fold amplification of the recombinant (i.e. xe2x80x9crecombinant RNA probe amplificationxe2x80x9d) occurs, indicating that specific hybridization has taken place with a target sequence.
While a promising technique, recombinant RNA probe amplification works so well that carryover is of particular concern. As little as one molecule of template RNA can, in principle, initiate replication. Thus, the carryover of a single molecule of the amplified recombinant RNA probe into a new reaction vessel can cause RNA to be synthesized in an amount that is so large it can, itself, be a source of further carryover.
3. Polymerase Chain Reaction. K. B. Mullis et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195 and 4,683,202, describe a method for increasing the concentration of a segment of a target sequence in a mixture of genomic DNA without cloning or purification. This process for amplifying the target sequence consists of introducing a large excess of two oligonucleotide primers to the DNA mixture containing the desired target sequence, followed by a precise sequence of thermal cycling in the presence of a DNA polymerase. The two primers are complementary to their respective strands of the double stranded target sequence. To effect amplification, the mixture is denatured and the primers then to annealed to their complementary sequences within the target molecule. Following annealing, the primers are extended with a polymerase so as to form a new pair of complementary strands. The steps of denaturation, primer annealing, and polymerase extension can be repeated many times (i.e. denaturation, annealing and extension constitute one xe2x80x9ccycle;xe2x80x9d there can be numerous xe2x80x9ccyclesxe2x80x9d) to obtain a high concentration of an amplified segment of the desired target sequence. The length of the amplified segment of the desired target sequence is determined by the relative positions of the primers with respect to each other, and therefore, this length is a controllable parameter. By virtue of the repeating aspect of the process, the method is referred to by the inventors as the xe2x80x9cPolymerase Chain Reactionxe2x80x9d (hereinafter PCR). Because the desired amplified segments of the target sequence become the predominant sequences (in terms of concentration) in the mixture, they are said to be xe2x80x9cPCR amplifiedxe2x80x9d.
With PCR, it is possible to amplify a single copy of a specific target sequence in genomic DNA to a level detectable by several different methodologies (e.g. hybridization with a labelled probe; incorporation of biotinylated primers followed by avidin-enzyme conjugate detection; incorporation of 32P labelled deoxynucleotide triphosphates, e.g. dCTP or dATP, into the amplified segment). In addition to genomic DNA, any oligonucleotide sequence can be amplified with the appropriate set of primer molecules. In particular, the amplified segments created by the PCR process itself are, themselves, efficient templates for subsequent PCR amplifications.
The PCR amplification process is known to reach a plateau concentration of specific target sequences of approximately 10xe2x88x928 M. A typical reaction volume is 100 xcexcl, which corresponds to a yield of 6xc3x971011 double stranded product molecules. At this concentration, as little as one femtoliter (10xe2x88x929 microliter) of the amplified PCR reaction mixture contains enough product molecules to generate a detectable signal in a subsequent 30 cycle PCR amplification. If product molecules from a previous PCR are carried over into a new PCR amplification, it can result in a false positive signal during the detection step for the new PCR reaction.
Handling of the reaction mixture after PCR amplification can result in carryover such that subsequent PCR amplifications contain sufficient previous product molecules to result in a false positive signal. S. Kwok and R. Higuchi, Nature 339, 286 (1989). PCR Technology, H. A. Erlich (ed.) (Stockton Press 1989). This can occur either through aerosols or through direct introduction, as described above for other types of carryover.
At present, there are three approaches for the control of carryover. These can be broadly defined as: 1) containment, 2) elimination, and/or 3) prevention. With the containment approach, amplification is performed in a closed system. Usually, this means a designated part of the laboratory that is closed off from all other space. Of course, the designated area must be appropriately configured for the particular amplification assay. In the case of replication of recombinant phage through lytic growth, the area must allow for the amplification of the genomic DNA through propagation of virus or plasmid. The area must also provide all the requisite equipment and reagents for amplification and subsequent detection of the amplified segment of the target sequence.
The problem with containment is that it is very inconvenient. In order for the containment area to be configured to provide conditions appropriate for all the steps of amplification, the laboratory must commit a separate set of equipment. This duplicate set of equipment, furthermore, is also subject to carryover. Over time it can be rendered unusable.
The elimination approach is used when carryover has already occurred. New stocks of enzymes, buffers, and other reagents are prepared along with a complete and thorough cleaning of the laboratory area where amplification is performed. All surfaces are scrubbed and all disposable supplies replaced. Suspect laboratory equipment is either discarded or removed from the area.
The elimination approach is also unsatisfactory. First, it does not entirely render the area free of carryover. Indeed, the cleaning process can, itself, generate aerosols. Second, the level of thoroughness needed in the cleaning requires too much time. Finally, it is not practical to constantly be discarding or removing laboratory equipment.
One preventative approach to dealing with plasmid carryover in phage libraries is the purification of the probe. Purifying the probe so that it is essentially free of plasmid DNA can reduce the incidence of plasmid-plasmid hybridization.
There are a number of problems with this approach. First, while reducing the incidence of plasmid-plasmid hybridization, this method leaves the carryover in the library. Second, purification is never 100%; the method can only reduce, not eliminate, the problem. This carryover is an inherent problem with all cloning vectors including not only bacterial viruses and plasmids, but also animal and plant viruses and plasmids as well as the more recent technologies such as yeast chromosomal vectors.
There is at present one preventative approach to dealing with recombinantxe2x80x94RNA probe carryover. This involves base treatment to destroy RNA carryover. This approach will not harm DNA target. However, it is obviously inadequate as a treatment for RNA target.
The only prevention method for PCR carryover that has been considered up to now involves the use of nested primers. While originally applied to PCR to improve specificity, the nested primer technique can also be applied to PCR as a means of reducing the problem of carryover. Nested primers are primers that anneal to the target sequence in an area that is inside the annealing boundaries of the two primers used to start PCR. K. B. Mullis et al., Cold Spring Harbor Symposia, Vol. LI, pp. 263-273 (1986). When applied to the carryover problem, nested primers are used that have non-overlapping sequences with the starting primers. Because the nested primers anneal to the target inside the annealing boundaries of the starting primers, the predominant PCR-amplified product of the starting primers is necessarily a longer sequence than that defined by the annealing boundaries of the nested primers. The PCR amplified product of the nested primers is an amplified segment of the target sequence that cannot, therefore, anneal with the starting primers. If this PCR-amplified product of the nested primers is the nucleic acid carried over into a subsequent PCR amplification, the use of the starting primers will not amplify this carryover.
There are at least two problems with the nested primer solution to carryover in PCR reactions. First, the carryover is neither removed, nor inactivated (inactivation is defined as rendering nucleic acid unamplifiable in PCR). Second, the amplified product of the nested primers will be amplified if the same nested primers are used in a subsequent PCR.
Of course, another solution to carryover in subsequent PCR amplifications is to use different primers altogether. This is not, however, a practical solution. First, making new primers for every new PCR amplification would be extremely time consuming and costly. Second, PCR amplification with each primer pair must be individually optimized. Third, for a target sequence of a given length, there is a limit to the number of non-overlapping primers that can be constructed.
The present invention offers the first definitive method for controlling carryover. These methods involve the use of compounds, including psoralens and isopsoralens.
Psoralens. Psoralens are tricyclic compounds formed by the linear fusion of a furan ring with a coumarin. Psoralens can intercalate between the base pairs of double-stranded nucleic acids, forming covalent adducts to pyrimidine bases upon absorption of longwave ultraviolet light. G. D. Cimino et al., Ann. Rev. Biochem. 54:1151 (1985). Hearst et al., Quart. Rev. Biophys. 17:1 (1984). If there is a second pyrimidine adjacent to a psoralen-pyrimidine monoadduct and on the opposite strand, absorption of a second photon can lead to formation of a diadduct which functions as an interstrand crosslink. S.T. Isaacs et al., Biochemistry 16:1058 (1977). S. T. Isaacs et al., Trends in Photobiology (Plenum) pp. 279-294 (1982). J. Tessman et al., Biochem. 24:1669 (1985). Hearst et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,589 (1978). Hearst et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,204 (1980). Hearst et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,281 (1980).
Isopsoralens. Isopsoralens, like psoralens, are tricyclic compounds formed by the fusion of a furan ring with a coumarin. See Baccichetti et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,883. F. Bordin et al., Experientia 35:15,5 (1979). F. Dall""Acqua et al., Medeline Biologie Envir. 9:303 (1981). S. Caffieri et al., Medecine Biologie Envir. 11:386 (1983). F. Dall xe2x80x2Acqua et al., Photochem Photobio. 37:373 (1983). G. Guiotto et al., Eur. J. Med. Chem-Chim. Ther. 16:489 (1981). F. Dallxe2x80x2Acgua et al., J. Med. Chem. 24:178 (1984). Unlike psoralens, the rings of isopsoralen are not linearly annulated. While able to intercalate between the base pairs of double-stranded nucleic acids and form covalent adducts to nucleic acid bases upon absorption of longwave ultraviolet light, isopsoralens, due to their angular geometry, normally cannot fori; crosslirks with, DNA. See generally, G. D. Cimino et al., Ann. Rev. Biochem. 54:1151 (1985).
Objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description when read in connection with the accompanying figures.
The present invention relates to a device and method for photoactivating new and known compounds. The present invention further contemplates devices for binding new and known compounds to nucleic acid.
In general, the present invention relates to a photoactivation device for treating photoreactive compounds, comprising: a) means for providing appropriate wavelengths of electromagnetic radiation to cause activation of at least one photoreactive compound; b) means for supporting a plurality of sample vessels in a fixed relationship with the radiation providing means during activation; and c) means for maintaining the temperature of the sample vessels within a desired temperature range during activation. In one embodiment, the photoactivation device further comprises means for controlling the radiation providing means. In one embodiment, the controlling means comprises a timer.
In a preferred embodiment, the photoactivation device further comprises means for containing the radiation providing means, such that a user is shielded from said wavelengths of electromagnetic radiation. The radiation containing means, in one embodiment, comprises an opaque housing surrounding the radiation providing means.
In a preferred embodiment, the temperature maintaining means comprises a chamber positioned interior to the housing and in a fixed relationship to the radiation providing means, and the sample vessel supporting means comprises intrusions in the chamber. In another preferred embodiment, the chamber has exterior and interior walls, the interior walls of said chamber form a trough, and the sample vessel supporting means comprises a sample rack detachably coupled to the housing above the trough. Alternative sample covers are contemplated to be dimensioned to overlay the sample rack.
It is preferred that the chamber has inlet and outlet ports so that temperature control liquid may enter and exit.
In another embodiment, a photoactivation device for treating photoreactive compounds, comprises: a) means for providing electromagnetic radiation, having a wavelength cutoff at 300 nanometers, to cause activation of at least one photoreactive compound; b) means for supporting a plurality of sample vessels in a fixed relationship with the radiation providing means during activation; and c) means for maintaining the temperature of the sample vessels within a desired temperature range during activation.
In still another embodiment, the photoactivation device for treating photoreactive compounds, comprises: a) a fluorescent source of ultraviolet radiation having wavelengths capable of causing activation of at least one photoreactive compound; b) means for supporting a plurality of sample vessels in a fixed relationship with the fluorescent radiation source during activation; and c) means for maintaining the temperature of the sample vessels within a desired temperature range during activation.
In still another embodiment, the photoactivation device for treating photoreactive compounds, comprises: a) a fluorescent source of ultraviolet radiation having wavelengths capable of causing activation of at least one photoreactive compound; b) means for supporting a plurality of sample vessels positioned with respect to the fluorescent source, so that, when measured for the wavelengths between 300 and 400 nanometers, an intensity flux greater than 15 mW cmxe2x88x922 is provided to the sample vessels; and c) means for maintaining the temperature of the sample vessels within a desired temperature range during activation.
In still another embodiment, the photoactivation device for treating photoreactive compounds comprises: a) means for continuously flowing sample liquid containing photoreactive compound; and b) means for providing appropriate wavelengths of electromagnetic radiation in a fixed relationship with said continuous flowing means to cause activation of at least one photoreactive compound. In one embodiment, the continuous flow photoactivation device further comprises means for maintaining the temperature of the continuously flowing sample liquid within a desired temperature range during activation. In another embodiment, the continuous flow photoactivation further comprises means for containing the radiation providing means, such that a user is shielded from wavelengths of electromagnetic radiation. The radiation containing means, in one embodiment, comprises an opaque housing surrounding the radiation providing means. In one embodiment, the continuous flowing means comprises a chamber interior to the housing and positioned in a fixed relationship to the radiation providing means. The continuous flow photoactivation device chamber, in one embodiment, has inlet and outlet ports so that sample liquid may enter and exit.
The present invention also contemplates a method for photoactivating photoreactive compounds, comprising: a) supporting a plurality of sample vessels, containing one or more photoreactive compounds, in a fixed relationship with a fluorescent source of electromagnetic radiation; b) irradiating the sample vessels simultaneously with electromagnetic radiation to cause activation of at least one photoreactive compound; and c) maintaining the temperature of sample vessels within a desired temperature range during activation.